Hard Decision
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Takes place two months after 'The Lost Girl' – Mai has been in the Sand village for two months now and hasn't made a decision and her time was up. What does Mai choice? Will she stay in the Sand, becoming a Sand shinobi and living the rest of her life there or will she leave and live on the road once again?
1. Chapter 1

Mai wakes up with sunlight in her eyes. It has been two months since she came to the Hidden Sand village. She is fully healed, finally recovered from what she has been through. She was given a small one bedroom apartment, it was perfect since it was just for her. Mai sighs. The people of the village have welcomed her but she knows they don't trust her. They have been kind so she is quite happy about that. Temari and Kankurō has helped her out a lot, even Gaara has helped her out a bit, even checking in on her a couple of times. Mai sighs as she got up and dress. She slept in and knows Temari is going to start knocking soon. She was running out of time. She needs to make a decision on wither she is staying or leaving. She wants to stay, everything was telling her to stay but something was still bugging her. A small part of her was telling her to leave. She place her hand on her upper left arm. She has the Hidden Mist forehead wrapped around her arm. She wears it for Naoko. She then heard a knock on the door and sighs. She heads out and answers it to see Temari and Kankurō.

"Come on." Temari tells her. "Gaara is waiting." Temari adds and Mai sighs.

"Right, sorry." Mai whispers, grabbing her black, low-heeled sandals and put them on.

"Is everything okay?" Kankurō asks as they head off.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Mai replies and Temari looks at her worried. Mai yawns. She was tired. She spent most of last night thinking. She didn't get much sleep.

"We better get to the Kazekage's offices, Gaara is not going to be happy. We are late as it is." Kankurō tells them.

"Right, sorry about that." Mai said as they head out of the apartment building and head off.

"Don't worry." Temari tells her and Mai smiles. "So today marks the two months since you came here." Temari said.

"Yeah, it has been two months. I can't believe it." Mai whispers.

"The two months have gone pass really quickly." Kankurō admits.

"It has, my wounds healed pretty fast, even my broken arm healed faster than I thought." Mai said.

"So have you made up your mind?" Kankurō asks.

"He is right, we need to know if you are going to stay or leave." Temari tells her.

"I still don't know yet." Mai tells them.

"You know there is a high chance Gaara is going to ask the same question." Kankurō said.

"Yeah, he could." Mai whispers. Gaara has asked that question at least once a week in the last two months, sometimes more. "I'll say what I always say." Mai tells them.

"He's not going to like that." Kankurō tells her. They made it to the Kazekage's offices. They head to the offices and knock on the door.

"Enter!" they heard Gaara shout. The trio walks in and Gaara stops writing.

"Hey Gaara, sorry we are late." Kankurō said. "Mai slept in, again." Kankurō adds and Mai sighs.

"That is fine." Gaara said and Mai sighs.

"Still, sorry." Mai whispers.

"So what is it Gaara?" Temari asks.

"I'm sending on a mission. You are meeting a team of Leaf shinobi on the other side of the Land of Rivers at the boarders. You leave as soon as you are ready." Gaara replies.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Mai asks walking back.

"Time to earn that headband." Temari tells her and Mai sighs.

"It's just… you know what kind of background I have with the Hidden Leaf. Maybe I should stay here." Mai explains.

"You are a medical-nin, I would like you to accompany the pair." Gaara tells her and Mai sighs.

"Yes Gaara." Mai whispers.

"Kankurō, Temari, I would to speak to Mai alone." Gaara tells them.

"Of course, we'll get our stuff ready." Kankurō said and the pair walks out.

"I know this will be hard for you, but as a Sand shinobi, you need to let the past go." Gaara tells her and Mai looks away. "Have you decided?" Gaara asks.

"Not yet." Mai replies.

"Just be careful, those rogue Mist shinobi are out there." Gaara tells her and Mai nods.

"Can I ask why we are meeting up with the Hidden Leaf?" Mai asks and Gaara nods.

"They would like intel on the rogue Mist shinobi that are after you." Gaara replies. "They have attacked a few villages in the Land of Fire." Gaara tells her and Mai sighs.

'Damnit.' Mai thought as she shakes her head. "I understand." Mai whispers.

"We will talk when you get back." Gaara said and Mai nods as she walks out. She heads back to her apartment to get ready.

'I wonder who we are going to meet up with.' Mai asks herself. She made it to her apartment and packs a small bag. It is at least a one and half to two days to get where they are going. Mai yawns, she was too tired to travel, but she has to. She grabs her weapons and heads out. She can't run the others late. She met up with Temari and Kankurō.

"Come on, let's go." Temari said and they head off.

"Are you sure you're up for the travel?" Kankurō asks.

"No." Mai replies. "Let's go." Mai then said and Kankurō chuckles.

"Come on, we better go. We can't keep the Leaf waiting." Temari tells them.

"Right." Mai whispers.

"Let's hope we know the ones we are meeting well." Kankurō said and Mai sighs.

'What if I meet one of them? One that killed Goku, Naoko, Ryu and Yukio.' Mai asks herself.

"How are you Mia?" Temari asks and Mai looks at her.

"I'm fine." Mai replies. "A little worried." Mai admits.

"Just stay close to us." Kankurō tells her.

"Yeah, I will." Mai whispers. "I'm just worried I would run into one of the shinobi that killed Goku, Naoko, Ryu and Yukio." Mai admits and Temari sighs. "Or end up back at my village." Mai adds.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we won't." Temari tells her and Mai nods. She can only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Mai was sitting against a tree. They were in the Land of Rivers, taking a short break. Mai sighs, she got a bad feeling about what was going to happen. Kankurō and Temari walks over and Mai looks at the pair.

"Come on." Temari said and Mai got up, then grabs her bag and nods. "We'll stop when it starts getting dark and work on a small camp." Temari tells them as they head off.

"Sounds like a plan." Kankurō said and Mai sighs. "What is it?" Kankurō asks.

"It's about those rouge Mist shinobi hunting me." Mai starts. "Gaara said they have been causing trouble in the Land of Fire." Mai tells them.

"Yeah, we heard too." Kankurō said and sighs.

"I'm surprise he told you, he told us not to." Temari admits.

"You don't think they are doing this because of me?" Mai asks worried.

"Of cause not." Temari replies with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Temari is right, you can't let this drag you down." Kankurō tells her. "This is your first mission as a Sand shinobi." Kankurō adds.

"Right." Mai whispers and sighs. "Any ideas who we are meeting up with?" Mai asks.

"No idea." Temari replies and Mai sighs.

"We better pick up the pace or will we fall behind in time." Kankurō tells them.

"True." Temari said and Mai nods.

'Why did Gaara send me on this mission? I haven't even prove myself as a shinobi of the Sand or decided if I was going to stay or leave. It doesn't make sense to me.' Mai thought and sighs. There is was again. Trying to figure out if she was staying in Sunagakure or leave. It was the hardest decision she has to make and knowing if she makes the wrong one, she will regret it for the rest of her life. She was happy in the village but something hunts her there. Like someone watching her all the time. She doesn't feel safe there, not completely. She hasn't told anyone this. Even a couple of times she though she heard someone in her apartment but when she got in, no one was there. She found stuff moved, windows open and even stuff missing. She's too scared to tell anyone because she doesn't have proof it is happening and feels like they might not believe her.

"Mai!" Kankurō shouts, breaking her trail of thoughts. Mai looks at up to see Kankurō and Temari looking at her worried. Mai sighs.

"Yeah." Mai whispers.

"Have you been listening?" Temari asks and Mai looks at her shock. Were they talking to her? Mai sighs as she shakes her head.

"Anyway, to make up time we are going to take small break tonight." Kankurō tells her.

"R-right." Mai said and Kankurō looks at Temari worried.

"Are you sure you are up for this mission Mia?" Temari asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mai replies. 'Man, I have to stop getting lost in my thoughts or I'm dead.' Mai thought.

"Maybe you were right, you should have stayed in the village." Kankurō said and Mai sighs.

"Too late anyway." Mai said and Temari sighs. "Besides, I owe you a lot so it is the least I could do is tag along and help." Mai tells them.

"Keep close to us though." Temari tells her and Mai nods.

"I will, I promise." Mai said and Kankurō smiles.

"Let's pick up the pace." Kankurō tells them and Temari nods.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Gaara was sitting in his offices, working on paper work when her head a knock on the door. He looks up as Baki walks in.

"Do you have a moment?" Baki asks, closing the door and walks over to the desk.

"What is it?" Gaara asks.

"It's about Mai." Baki replies and Gaara sighs. "Was it wise to send her on a mission?" Baki asks. "We don't even know if we can trust her." Baki adds.

"I believe she is ready. Plus she knows those rouge shinobi better than anyone, she has most of the information on them. Also, she is a medical-nin, if anything happens to Kankurō and Temari, she can heal them." Gaara explains.

"I understand but can she be trusted?" Baki asks.

"Yes." Gaara replies. "Is that all?" Gaara asks.

"Yes, that is all." Baki replies, then walks out. Gaara sighs as he turns the chair and looks out a window.


	3. Chapter 3

Mai, Temari and Kankurō were taking a break. It was dark. Mai was sitting by herself, she took her Mist forehead protector off and has it on her lap.

'Naoko.' Mai thought, running her finger across the symbol, and smiles as she remembers meeting them.

 _A ten year old Mai is walking along a path, heading north. She has no idea where to go. She then stops, hearing voices so she follows it. She was curious on who was out here. She found three Mist shinobi and walks back, but runs into something. She looks up to see another Must shinobi. He has light brown hair and blue yes._

" _What is it Ryu?" a voice asks. Mai looks over and sighs._

" _A girl." Ryu replies, grabbing Mai and drags her over. Mai then saw one of the three shinobi was hurt. He has black hair and brown eyes. He moans in pain._

" _Easy Naoko." another said walking over. He has blond hair and brown eyes._

" _Got it Goku." Naoko said._

" _Ryu, let the girl go." the last one said. Mai looks over, he has dark brown hair and green eyes._

" _Yukio is right, let her go." Naoko tells him._

" _Right, sorry kid." Ryu said, letting Mai go and Mai sighs as she looks at the four._

" _Hey kid, where are your parents?" Naoko asks and Mai sighs as she looks down. "I see." Naoko whispers._

" _Who are you with then?" Goku asks and Mai shakes her head._

" _You don't have anyone, do you?" Yukio asks and Mai looks at him, then nods_

" _So you're all alone." Naoko said and Mai sighs, then nods. She has no one. Mai then looks at Naoko, his upper left arm was cut. Mai walks over and Naoko looks at her confused, but then gives her a friendly smile. "So what's your name kid?" Naoko asks and Mai sighs. "It's okay." Naoko tells her._

" _I think she's scared because we are from the Mist." Goku said and Naoko sighs. Mai sighs as she starts healing Naoko arm. They look at her shock._

" _Medical Ninjutsu." Naoko whispers and Mai nods._

" _M-my name is Mai." Mai whispers._

" _Mai, I'm Naoko and this is Goku, Ryu and Yukio." Naoko introduces and Mai sighs._

" _It's okay kid, we won't hurt you." Goku assures her._

" _He's right." Yukio adds._

" _So you're out here all alone." Naoko said and Mai sighs._

" _I have no one." Mai whispers._

" _Well… why don't you stay with us?" Naoko offers. "We can't, well protect you and we can train you." Naoko adds and Mai looks at him shock._

" _Plus as a medical-nin, you could come in handy if we get hurt which I don't think would happen often." Ryu adds and Mai looks at Naoko who smiles._

" _Don't worry kid, everything is going to be okay. You don't have to be alone anymore." Naoko said and Mai smiles._

Mai sighs as she looks at the night sky.

'Naoko, I wish you were here. You would know what to do. I need you.' Mai thought and sighs.

"Mai." Temari said, walking over and Mai looks at her.

"Yeah." Mai whispers.

"We're going soon." Temari tells her as Kankurō walks over.

"Got it." Mai said as wraps the forehead protector around her upper left arm. She then grabs her gear and stands up.

"Are you okay?" Kankurō asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mai replies. "Just… thinking about Goku, Naoko, Ryu and Yukio." Mai admits, placing her hand on the headband.

"Come on." Temari said and they head off.

"I hope you have rested because we aren't going to stop till we meet the group of Leaf shinobi." Kankurō tells Mai who nods.

"Got it." Mai said and Temari smiles.

"It's going to be a long night but we will make it by sunrise." Temari adds.

"So you better keep up." Kankurō said and Mai nods.


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting light and they were almost at the meeting spot. Mai was getting worried, she wasn't too sure how these Leaf ninja will be. She has to ignore it and go with the mission. She owes it to Gaara, Temari and Kankurō.

"Almost there." Temari said.

"Look like we were running late." Kankurō said, seeing Yamato, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino and Chōji. They land in front of them.

"You're late." Shikamaru said.

"Sorry, left later than we liked." Temari admits.

"Who's the new girl?" Naruto asks and Mai looks away.

"This is Mai." Temari introduces and Mai looks over. Naruto smiles as he walks up to her, putting his hand out.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduces.

"Naruto, get away from her." Yamato said and Mai looks at him shock. She knows that voice, that voice form three years ago. Mai walks back and Naruto looks back confused.

"Yamato, what is it?" Kakashi asks worried.

"It has been three years but that girl was with four Mist shinobi." Yamato explains and Naruto looks at Mai who grabs a Katana, not pulling it out, and stares at Yamato.

"Whoa, wait a second." Temari tells them, standing in front of Mai who sighs as she lets her arm drop.

"Next time, we are leaving you with Gaara." Kankurō said.

"I did warn you." Mai whispers.

"Look it is a long story but Mai is with us." Temari tells them.

"You tell them, we'll head to the river." Kankurō said and Temari nods. Kankurō and Mai walks off.

"I'm sorry about this." Mai whispers.

"Don't worry." Kankurō said as they came to the river. Mai kneels down by the water and wash her face while Kankurō sits next to her. "So Yamato killed you friends." Kankurō said.

"He killed Naoko. I didn't see his face then because he had a mask, but that voice. I know that voice." Mai replies. "He has wood style." Mai adds.

"He does." Kankurō said and Mai sighs.

"I can't work with that man. I thought I could, but… the fact her killed Naoko. I can never forgive that man." Mai explains and Kankurō sighs, see Naruto.

"Why?" Kankurō asks.

"Because he was meant to kill me." Mai replies, placing her hands on her chest. Naruto looks at Mai shock. "Naoko… he jumped in front of me when the wood went through him. His last words to me was he loved me and I needed to run." Mai explains and Kankurō sighs.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said. Mai quickly stands up and looks back Kankurō sighs as he stands up.

"I was 13 years old." Mai tells him, placing her hand over his headband. "You Leaf have taken everything from me." Mai tells Naruto as the others walked over and Mai sighs. "I can never forgive any of you." Mai admits and Naruto sighs.

"Naruto, a word." Kakashi said and Naruto nods, then the pair walks off. Temari walks over and sighs.

"Mai, I need you to stay here while Kankurō and I talk to Yamato and Kakashi." Temari whispers and Mai looks at her shock.

"Are you sure?" Mai asks softly.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just stay quiet if you want to." Temari whispers and Mai nods. Kakashi and Naruto walks back. Then Temari, Kankurō, Kakashi and Yamato walks off. Mai sits by the river and sighs, staring into the water. Naruto walks to the left side of Mai and sits down.

"What do you mean the Leaf took everything from you?" Naruto asks and Mai sighs, looking back at the others.

"Can you tell us?" Sakura asks. Mai sighs as she turns around and Naruto sits next to her.

"I was born in the Land of Fire, not far from here. I recognise this river. When I was seven years old my village was attacked by shinobi from your village." Mai explains and they look at her shock.

"What happened?" Naruto asks.

"I have a small hidden room under the flooring in my room. I was playing with my mother and the new stuff cat she got me. My father yelled out and told my mother to hide me. I was picked up and put in the room. I didn't know what happened. After a while I heard my parents shout, my mother scream and I could hear more screams from outside. I climbed out to see my mother's body in the walkway. That was my first accounted with death." Mai explains.

"Oh no." Sakura whispers.

"I headed out and soon found my father's body. I ran out for help, but ran into a man. I looked up and I saw the Leaf headband and a bloody kunai." Mai tells them. "I ran, they caught up and tried to kill, but I managed to get away and used the river to escape. I was seven years old, there were a lot of other children younger than me and I saw their bodies." Mai tells them.

"That's so sad." Ino said.

"That never should have happened." Naruto said and Sakura sighs.

"And with Caption Yamato?" Sakura asks.

"When I was ten, I met four Mist shinobi Goku, Naoko, Ryu and Yukio. They took me in and we travelled. They were over war and death so they agree to just travel the world. That's it. Then the Anbu from your village attacked us. I recognises his voice and he has an odd style, a wood style. I didn't know what to do. I was 13 at the time and I panicked. This Yamato goes to attack me and I tripped back. Naoko jumped in front of me and was killed instead. He dropped his Katanas which is why I have them. As you know Naruto, his last words to me was he loved me and to run so I ran." Mai explains.

"I see, I understand why you can't forgive us." Naruto said.

"Wait, you said you were seven when your village was attack but you didn't meet the Mist shinobi till you were ten, what happened between there?" Ino asks.

"Good question, what did happen?" Shikamaru asks and Mai sighs.

"I lived with an early lady named Chikako. She lived in a small hut near our village and she was a Medical shinobi. She saved my life. She taught me Medical Ninjutsu till I was ten. She died of natural causes. Once she died, I left, not being able to stay in that place anymore." Mai explains.

"So you're a medical ninja as well then." Sakura said and Mai nods.

"Yeah." Mai whispers.

"How did you end up in the Sand?" Shikamaru asks.

"The eight Mist shinobi that we are after is why." Mai replies. "They are trying to kill me. According to Mafuya, who is the leader of the group, I know too many secretes and techniques that belong to their village. That I cannot be allow to live. I… I tried to take all eight of them and came out second best. The Sand was the closest so I manage to lose them and headed that way for help, but fell unconscious by the borders. Temari and Kankurō found me." Mai explains. "I owe them a lot so coming on this mission is a way to repay them." Mai admits.

"Are you staying in the Sand or will you leave?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know yet. I mean, Gaara has offered me sanctuary, which was sweet of him since I am a stranger and not from the same village, I just don't know if I will stay or not." Mai replies and Naruto smiles.

"That Gaara." Naruto said and Mai sighs.

"So you know Mafuya, Yuuya, Rui, Kei, Yoshiki, Sakutaro, Choushiro and Tsukasa then." Shikamaru said and Mai nods. "What can you tell us about them?" Shikamaru asks and Mai sighs.

"They are all great shinobi, well trained and know no mercy. They are from the time when the Hidden Mist village was known as Bloody Mist. Mafuya, Yuuya and Sakutaro all have Lava style." Mai explains.

"All three of them." Shikamaru said shock and Mai nods.

"Yeah." Mai whispers. "Another reason I was sent on this mission was because I know them as well as I do." Mai tells them.

"This is going to be tricky." Shikamaru said.

"So what do we do Shikamaru?" Chōji asks.

"I don't know yet." Shikamaru replies. Then Kakashi, Yamato, Kankurō and Temari walks back.

"We have to move." Kakashi said and everyone got up. Kankurō and Temari walks over to Mai.

"We'll catch up." Temari said.

"Got it." Kakashi and heads off with the others.

"Is everything here okay?" Kankurō asks.

"I told them the truth about my past." Mai replies.

"See, that's a good sign." Temari said and Mai smiles. "Just stay away from Yamato." Temari tells her and Mai nods.

"Come on." Kankurō said and they head off. They caught up and Mai sighs.

"We are heading to the latest attack." Yamato tells them.

"Got it." Temari said. Mai falls back and Naruto drops back as well.

"So Mai, what were your parents like?" Naruto asks.

"I remember my father being stick but caring and my mother always playing with me but…" Mai said and sighs.

"But what?" Naruto asks.

"I can't remember their faces. It's blurry." Mai admits and Naruto sighs. "I remember playing with the other children in my village." Mai adds smiling.

"When we get a chance and if you want to, do you want to go back?" Naruto asks and Mai looks at Naruto shock. Go back, she hasn't been there in nine years. "I mean, your stuff should be untouched so maybe you have a family photo you could grab." Naruto explains and Mai sighs.

"I remember a large one in the hallway as you enter the house, hanging on the wall." Mai admits.

"That's a yes then." Naruto said smiling and Mai smiles. They came to the village that was attacked to see people walking around. There were a lot of wounded and Mai sighs.

"Mai, Ino, we need to tend the wounded." Sakura tells them.

"Right." Ino said.

"Of course." Mai said and the trio runs off. Mai quickly takes the Mist headband off, shoving it in her bag and sighs. 'Sorry Naoko, this will only cause more problems which we don't need at the moment.' Mai thought as the came to the area with the wounded.

"Okay, we have a lot of work." Sakura said and Mai sighs as the trio got to work. There were a lot of wounded.

"Help!" a woman voice shouts and Mai walks over, she had to children at her ankles and a man that was seriously wounded.

"Father!" a child shouts with tears. There was a boy that looked around ten and girl that was a few years younger.

"Are you a medical ninja?" the woman asks and Mai nods as she kneels by the wounded man and started healing right away.

'This doesn't look good but I can save him.' Mai though, scanning the man's wounds. There were burn marks. It was going to be a long day. Temari runs over and Mai looks over.

"How bad?" Temari asks.

"It's not like them to leave people alive. This is a warning." Mai tells her and Temari sighs.

"I fear you would say that." Temari said. "Help everyone you can, I have something to do." Temari tells her and runs off.

"Got it." Mai whispers and the little girl walks next to her father. Mai looks at her, then at the man.

"Father." the girl cries and Mai sighs.

'You will pay Mafuya.' Mai though.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Gaara was heading to Mai's apartment to check something out. He came to the door to hear someone in the place. Gaara uses his sand, slowly sending it under the door and sighs as he uses the Eye of Sand. He closes one eye with two fingers over it to see Anbu in Mai's apartment. Gaara sighs.

'Does Mia know this?' Gaara asks himself. He opens his eye and unlocks the door with the spear key Mai gave him. She believe he needed it though he doesn't know why. When he walks in, the place was empty. 'This cannot go unanswered. I need to find out why there was Anbu here plus, I have to talk to Mai when she gets back.' Gaara thought walking out, locking the door and heads off.


	5. Chapter 5

Mai was sitting under a shady tree, alone, resting after healing a lot of wounded. She could see Yamato watching her and she doesn't care anymore. She is use to it by now. Mai looks at her lap, she has Naoko's headband sitting there.

'What do I do Naoko?' Mai asks herself, thinking about Mafuya and the others. There has to be a reason they are attacking villages in the Land of Fire and she can't shake it that she is the reason why.

"There you are." Naruto said, walking over and Mai looks at him. "Wondering where you went." Naruto adds as he sits down next to Mai.

"Didn't go far." Mai whispers.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asks.

"That Yamato is watching me like a hawk." Mai replies. Naruto looks at Yamato and sighs.

"Yeah, I guess he is." Naruto whispers and Mai sighs. They then heard a twig snap so Mai puts the headband in her bag as she stands up with Naruto, looking out into the forest behind them. "You heard it too, didn't you?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, you don't think they are still around?" Mai asks.

"Come on." Naruto said walking off to the other and Mai follows.

"Naruto! Mai!" Sakura shouts and the pair walks over with Yamato. Mai walks to Temari and Kankurō.

"We have no leads on this shinobi so we are going to head back to the Leaf village." Kakashi tells them.

"Mai, we will join them." Temari tells her and Mai nods.

"Let's go." Kakashi said and they head off. Mai fell behind and sighs.

"Mai." she heard Mafuya said so she stops, looking back.

"Mafuya." Mai whispers, heading to where she heard it. Not noticing Naruto following her. She came to a river, standing on top of a large cliff. Mai turns around as Mafuya, Yuuya, Rui, Yoshiki, Sakutaro, Kei, Choushiro and Tsukasa walk out from the forest. "It's been a while boys." Mai said, walking back.

"Took you long enough to come out." Mafuya said, walking forward. "Don't worry, this time it will be just you and me." Mafuya said, pulling out a sword and Mai grabs a Katana.

"So you attack the village to get my attention, did you?" Mai asks.

"Of course, how else were we going to get you out of the Land of Wind?" Mafuya replies as the others walked back a bit. "We know we are not match to the Kazekage so we needed to get you out and away from him." Mafuya explains as he attack Mia who blocks it. "Now die." Mafuya said as he kicks Mai back. Mai sighs. The pair fought and Mafuya cuts her right arm, causing Mai to drop the Katana. She then jumps back as Mafuya swings and was cut along her chest. Mai walks back, standing right on the edge.

"You're weak!" Kei shouts and Mai sighs.

"Kill her so we can go home." Yuuya tells Mafuya.

"Goodbye Mai." Mafuya said, kicking her off the edge. Mai sighs. She lands in the water and started sinking. She didn't fight it, she gave in.

'Maybe now, no one else has to get hurt because of me. Yeah, it's a shame. At least now I don't have to decide if I am staying in the Sand village or not. I also get to be with mum, dad, Aiko, Chikako, Goku, Naoko, Ryu and Yukio. Hang on, I'm coming.' Mai though and smiles. She saw a shadow of a person as she closes her eyes. This was it. She then felt arms wrapped around. 'What?' Mai thought as she felt she was being pulled up. She made it to the surface and started coughing as she opens her eyes.

"That was a close one." Naruto said. Mai look at him shock and Naruto smiles.

"N-Naruto." Mai whispers.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asks and Mai sighs.

"You should have left me." Mai tells him and Naruto looks at her shock.

"Naruto!" they heard Sakura call.

"Come on." Naruto said. Mai sighs as she climbs onto his back, too weak to do anything else. Naruto push himself up onto the water surface and heads up. Mai sighs, then saw Naruto had her other Katana. They made it to the top as Yamato, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, Chōji, Kankurō and Temari runs over.

"Mai." Temari said worried.

"I'm fine." Mai whispers.

"We should get her to the Leaf village." Naruto said.

"Right, come on." Kakashi said and they head off. Temari and Kankurō stayed close to Naruto and Mai.

"Temari, remember when I asked you if Mafuya and the others were attacking the village because of me." Mai said and Temari looks at her.

"Yeah." Temari said.

"I was right." Mai said and they look at her shock. "Mafuya and the others needed me to leave the Land of Wind, they know they have no chance against Gaara so they needed me to leave. This was their way." Mai explains.

"And we fell for it." Kankurō said and Mai sighs.

"Mai, where did they say they were going?" Kakashi asks.

"Home, well that's what Yuuya said." Mai replies.

"I still don't understand one thing. The first three villages they attacked, they left no one alive but the last one. They only killed 14 people." Shikamaru said.

"Guess they weren't getting their message across clearer so they needed saviours. People to tell us what happened." Naruto explains and Mai nods.

"Sounds like them." Mai admits.

"We need to tell Lady Tsunade and fast." Yamato said and Kakashi nods.

"I need to send Gaara a message, update him and let him know that Mai was their target." Temari tells them.

"I'm sure Granny Tsunade won't mind." Naruto said. "I'm sure Gaara is worried about you three." Naruto adds.

"Yeah, he would be." Kankurō said.

"Naruto." Mai whispers.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Th-thank you." Mai whispers, closing her eyes and Temari smiles.

"Good, she's resting." Temari said.

"She barely got any rest on the way her." Kankurō adds.

"Once back at the village I'll take care of Mai's wounds." Sakura said and Temari nods. Naruto looks at Mai who was fast asleep.

"Are you okay carrying her Naruto?" Kankurō asks and Naruto looks at him.

"Don't worry, I got it." Naruto replies and Kankurō nods.


	6. Chapter 6

They made it to the Leaf village and Naruto looks at Mai who slowly opens her eyes. Mai looks up and sighs. They were here already.

"Can you walk?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah." Mai replies. Naruto lets Mai go and Mai walks next to him, then starts healing herself, starting with her chest.

"That looks bad." Temari said.

"It's fine." Mai whispers.

"I can heal them if you want?" Sakura asks, walking over.

"Um." Mai whispers and Sakura heals her right arm and Mai smiles. "Thanks." Mai whispers.

"You're welcome." Sakura said as she finished healing Mai.

"Come on, we need to speak to Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said and they head off. Mai kept healing herself on the way. They made it to the Hokage's office. "Yamato, Temari, Kankurō, Shikamaru and I will head in. The rest of you wait out here till we call." Kakashi tells them.

"Got that Mai." Temari said and Mai nods.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her." Sakura said and Mai sighs. Kakashi, Yamato, Temari, Kankurō and Shikamaru heads into the offices to see Tsunade writing.

"Back already." Tsunade said as she stops.

"We have a problem." Yamato said.

"What is it?" Tsunade asks.

"We found out why the eight Mist shinobi has been attacking the village. They have been trying to Mai, a young girl from the Sand, to leave the Land of Wind." Kakashi explains.

"Is this Mai here?" Tsunade asks.

"Yes my lady, she is outside with the others." Yamato replies.

"Well while you are here, we got a message from the Kazekage. It's for you Temari." Tsunade said, grabbing a scroll. Temari walks over and grabs it.

"What is it?" Kankurō asks worried and Temari starts reading it.

"We have problems home as well." Temari replies. "Gaara went to check Mai's place when her head someone in it. He found a group of Anbu in there." Temari explains and Kankurō looks at her shock.

"Seems like she's not even trusted there." Yamato said.

"And what does that mean?" Tsunade asks.

"Three years ago I met Mai, she was with a group from the Hidden Mist. My job was to kill her, but she got away because another member of my team said she wasn't a target." Yamato explains.

"She is a Sand shinobi." Temari tells him and Tsunade sighs.

"While Mai is here, she will be treated like a guest. She is a shinobi of the Sand." Tsunade tells him.

"Tenzō, enough." Kakashi tells him and Yamato sighs.

"If I can say, I don't think Mai should leave the village till we found out where these Mist shinobi are." Shikamaru said, speaking up.

"Agreed." Tsunade said.

"She seems to trust Naruto out of everyone so he should be the one to stay with Mai." Shikamaru adds.

"That's true." Temari adds.

"Bring them in." Tsunade said and Kakashi walks out.

"My lady, she can't be trusted." Yamato said and Temari sighs.

'He really has it against Mai.' Temari thought.

"Don't tell her about the scroll." Kankurō said and Temari nods as the others walks in.

"Got it." Naruto said.

"I know who she is Naruto." Mai said.

"So this is Mai." Tsunade said.

"It's an honour to meet you, Lady Tsunade." Mai said.

"Naruto, while Mai is here she will in your care, got it." Tsunade tells him.

"Got it." Naruto said.

"Ah, Lady Tsunade, are you sure that is a good idea?" Sakura asks.

"Of course, Team Seven won't be on another mission for a while. You may leave." Tsunade said.

"Mai, stay with Naruto." Temari tells her and Mai nods.

"Come on." Naruto said walking off and Mai follows him.

"Wait!" Sakura shouts as she chase after them with Sai and Yamato close behind.

"I'm with Sakura, are you sure putting Mai with Naruto is a good idea." Ino said.

"Don't worry, they will be fine." Tsunade said. "I need to know more about this Mai."

"It's a long story." Temari said and sighs.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Naruto, Mai, Sakura and Sai were walking around. Naruto was counting his money and smiles.

"Hey Mai, do you like ramen?" Naruto asks.

"Don't even bother Naruto." Sakura said.

"Um, I do like ramen." Mai whispers.

"Come on, my treat." Naruto said grabbing Mai's wrist and runs off, dragging Mai along. They came to Ramen Ichiraku and sit down.

"Ah Naruto, just the usual." Teuchi said.

"Yup and make it two." Naruto said.

"Coming right up." Teuchi said as Ayame walks over.

"Who's your friend?" Ayame asks.

"This is Mai, she's from the Sand." Naruto replies.

"Where's her headband?" Ayame asks and Mai sighs.

"Well… it's a long story." Naruto replies.

"I see." Ayame said.

"Ayame, help out would you." Teuchi said and Ayame walks off.

"Trust me, this is the best ramen you will ever have." Naruto said.

"I have been on the road for six years now. I have had a lot of ramen." Mai said.

"Really." Naruto said and Mai nods. They got their meals and Naruto smiles.

"Enjoy." Teuchi said.

"We will." Naruto said. Mai smiles as she starts eating and Naruto starts eating. After eating, Naruto payed and they head off. Mai looks at the sky and sighs.

"What is it?" Naruto asks.

"Nothing." Mai replies.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Naruto said and Mai nods. She then stops and stares at the Hokage Rock. Naruto stops and smiles.

"I never thought I would come here, I have been two so many villages and places, I have travelled all over, but I never would have come here." Mai admits.

"Come on." Naruto said and Mai nods as they head off.

"Naruto!" they heard Sakura shouts so they stop as she lands in front of them. "Finally, what are you two up to?" Sakura asks.

"I was just going to show Mai around." Naruto replies.

"Oh." Sakura said.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks.

"Hinata and Tenten are heading to the Hot Springs. I came to see if Mai wants to join." Sakura said. "I hear Neji, Shino and Kiba are going." Sakura explains as Temari, Kankurō, Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji.

"Hot Springs sounds amazing." Temari said.

"Yeah, I'm in." Ino said.

"Sure." Mai whispers.

"Come on." Sakura said walking off with Temari, Ino and Mai. They made it to the Hot Springs to see Tenten and Hinata waiting.

"Hinata, Tenten, this is Mai." Sakura introduces.

"Hello." Hinata said.

"Hi." Mai whispers.

"Come on." Tenten said and they head into the Hot Springs.


	7. Chapter 7

Temari, Mai, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten are in the Hot Springs and Mai sighs.

"Are you okay Mai?" Sakura asks and Mai looks at her, then smiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mai replies as she got up and goes to get out.

"What happened to your back?" Temari asks. Mai's back is covered in scars. Mai sighs as she sits down on the edge.

"It's a long story." Mai whispers. "You think traveling three years alone I haven't ran into trouble." Mai said as she got up and heads out to get dress. She didn't want to talk about it, she just wanted to be alone. She then heads out and sighs. She then saw Naruto who was heading out from the springs as well. Naruto saw Mai and smiles.

"Mai!" Naruto shouts and Mai walks over to him. "Are you okay?" Naruto asks and Mai nods.

"Yeah, just… never mind." Mai replies.

"Well do you want me to show you around now?" Naruto asks.

"That would be nice." Mai replies.

"Come on." Naruto said and they head off. "So did you enjoy the Hot Springs?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I was at a Hot Springs last." Mai replies and smiles. "Naoko and the others always loved going to the Hot Springs." Mai adds.

"I bet you miss them." Naruto said and Mai sighs.

"Yeah, they were like big brothers to me." Mai whispers. "They lost so much in the last war and wanted to leave it all behind." Mai tells him.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said and Mai sighs.

"It's not your fault." Mai said.

"Come on." Naruto said grabbing Mai's wrist and runs off, dragging her along. Mai smiles. They spent hours walking around, going from shop to shop. Mai then stops and looks around. Naruto stops and looks at her worried. "What is it?" Naruto asks.

"Don't you get the feeling we are being watched?" Mai asks, walking to Naruto who looks around.

"A little." Naruto replies. Then Kakashi walks over. "Kakashi sensei." Naruto greets.

"Is everything okay here?" Kakashi asks.

"Someone is watching us." Naruto replies as the trio starts walking. "Why are you here?" Naruto asks.

"Lady Tsunade asked me to check on you two." Kakashi replies. "And you are right, someone is following you two." Kakashi then said and Mai sighs. "This way." Kakashi said and they walk down an empty street. Then four Anbu appeared in front of them. Kakashi looks back to see four more and Mai sighs.

'Anbu, great.' Mai thought.

"What's going on?" Naruto asks.

"Stand down." Kakashi tells them and Mai grabs her Katana. This was going to be bloody. The Anbu then starts attacking and Mai does her best to block them. She was out numbered. Naruto looks at Mai and sighs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouts, making five shadow clones, three running to Mai's aid. Mai looks at him shock, then smiles.

'So this is the Shadow Clone technique.' Mai thought. Then the Anbu retreated and Mai sighs as Naruto's clones disappeared. Naruto runs to Mai who sighs.

"Are you two okay?" Kakashi asks, walking over.

"Yeah, what the hell was that? Why did they attack us?" Naruto asks.

"I have a feeling why but we have to report this to the Hokage at once." Kakashi tells them.

"Right." Naruto said and Mai nods. The trio heads off. They came to the Hokage's offices and Kakashi knocks on the door.

"Enter!" they heard Tsunade shout. The trio walks in to see her with Shizune and Tonton. "Huh, what is it?" Tsunade asks.

"We were attacked by a group of Anbu, if you ask me, I think they are from the Foundation." Kakashi replies. Tsunade looks at him shock, which quickly turns into anger as she hits her desk.

"That fool, what the hell is he thinking?" Tsunade asks and Kakashi sighs.

"My lady." Kakashi said and Tsunade sighs.

"No one else can find out this, I'll take care of Danzō." Tsunade tells them.

"But-" Naruto starts.

"Enough Naruto." Kakashi said, cutting Naruto off and Mai sighs.

"You three don't look hurt but just be very careful." Tsunade tells them.

"Naruto, it's getting late. Why don't you two head off?" Kakashi tells them.

"Uh sure." Naruto said. "Come on Mai." Naruto then said and they head off.

"I should find Temari and Kankurō." Mai said.

"I'm sure they won't be far." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Mai whispers.

"See, there they are." Naruto said as he stops and Mai smiles as she stops. Temari and Kankurō runs over.

"Hey Temari, Kankurō." Mai greets.

"We have been looking all over for you." Kankurō said.

"Oh, sorry." Mai whispers.

"Are you okay?" Temari asks.

"I'm fine." Mai replies smiling and Temari smiles.

"Great, was worried when you walked off from the Hot Springs the way you did." Temari said.

"Sorry about that." Mai whispers.

"Let's grab something to eat and call it." Kankurō said walking off.

"Really Kankurō." Temari said and Mai sighs.

"Look Temari, I need to tell you something but you can't tell anyone else." Naruto tells her and Temari looks at him worried. Mai sighs. "Earlier Mai, Kakashi sensei and I were attack by Anbu. You have to be careful." Naruto tells her and Temari nods.

"Thanks for the heads up." Temari said.

"Are you two coming?!" Kankurō shouts.

"Come on." Temari said, walking off.

"See you tomorrow Naruto." Mai said.

"You bet." Naruto said and Mai chases after Temari.

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt." Temari said.

"If it wasn't for Naruto, I would have been killed and Kakashi." Mai admits.

"Not a word to Kankurō." Temari tells her and Mai nods. They walk up to Kankurō who sighs.

"Let's go." Kankurō said and they head off. Kankurō walked ahead and Mai sighs as she looks around. Someone was still watching her.

"What is it?" Temari asks.

"Someone is watching, I can feel it." Mai replies and Temari sighs.

"I can't see anyone." Temari said, looking around.

"Trust me, they are there." Mai said and Temari sighs. "We should be fine though." Mai tells Temari.

"Don't leave my side." Temari tells her and Mai nods. She doesn't stand a chance against another Anbu. Mai sighs, it was going to be a long and sleepless night, again.


	8. Chapter 8

Mai was sitting by the window, staring at the morning sky. She place her hand on the hidden Mist forehead protector that she has wrapped around her left arm again and smiles.

 _A ten year old Mai is walking with Goku, Naoko, Ryu and Yukio were walking through a town. Mai looks around, she has no idea where they are._

" _Where are we?" Mai asks._

" _Village Hidden in Hot Water." Goku replies._

" _Oh." Mai whispers._

" _Come on." Naoko said and Mai grabs his hand. Naoko looks at her and smiles._

" _My legs hurt." Mai whispers._

" _Come here." Naoko said as they stop. He then crouches and Mai climbs onto his back. Naoko stands up and Mai smiles as they started moving._

" _Is that better?" Goku asks and Mai nods._

" _Yeah, it is." Mai whispers._

" _Spoil princess." Ryu said and Mai giggles as she buries her face in Naoko's back._

" _Let's keep going, we have a lot of ground to cover." Yukio tells them and everyone nods. Naoko looks at Mai who smiles._

" _Naoko, I'm hungry." Mai whisper._

" _We should look for a place to eat." Naoko suggest._

" _Yeah, good idea." Ryu said and Mai smiles._

" _Yay." Mai said and Naoko chuckles._

Mai smiles, she miss those four so much. She then heard a knock on the door so she looks over as it opens to see Temari.

"Good, you're up." Temari said, walking over. Mai sighs as she looks out the window. "What is it?" Temari asks.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Mai replies.

"Been a long few days." Temari said.

"Yeah." Mai said.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Temari tells her and Mai nods as she got up. After a quick breakfast, they grabbed their gear and head out to see Shikamaru waiting.

"Lady Tsunade would like to see you three." Shikamaru said.

"Okay." Temari said and they head off. Shikamaru and Temari walks ahead while Kankurō and Mai walks back a bit.

"How are you feeling today?" Kankurō asks.

"I'm fine." Mai whispers. "Annoyed I didn't see Mafuya's plan." Mai admits.

"Yeah, well we will see what happens. We might head home soon." Kankurō said. They came to the Hokage's offices to see Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton.

"Ah, Gaara has sent a message." Tsunade said, holding the scroll and Temari walks over, grabbing it and reads it.

"What is it?" Kankurō asks.

"Gaara wants us back as soon as we can." Temari replies.

"I see." Kankurō said and Mai looks at her.

"I guess we are heading home." Mai whispers.

"You three should head off then, it is a long travel." Tsunade tells them.

"Yeah, we better." Temari said.

"Have a safe travel." Tsunade said and they head off.

"Do you have everything?" Shikamaru asks.

"Yeah." Temari said as they head to the gates.

"Hey Mai!" she heard Naruto shouts as she stops. Naruto lands in front of her.

"Oh hey Naruto." Mai greets.

"What's going on?" Naruto asks as they started walking.

"Heading back to the Sand." Mai replies.

"I see." Naruto said.

"Yeah, Gaara wants us back." Mai said.

"Also here." Naruto said, handing Mai her other Katana back. Mai smiles as she puts it back.

"I forgot you had that." Mai admits.

"Yeah, well I'm glad I found you before you left." Naruto said.

"Same, Naoko wouldn't be happy if I left this." Mai said and Naruto chuckles. They came to the gates and Mai sighs.

"Have a safe travel." Naruto said smiling.

"We will." Temari said.

"See you around, Naruto." Mai said, walking off and Kankurō starts walking.

"Thank you Naruto." Temari said and Naruto look at her confused. "For helping Mai, without realising you, you helped her a lot." Temari said and Naruto chuckles.

"It was nothing." Naruto said.

"Come on Temari!" Kankurō shouts.

"I better go." Temari said walking off.

"Is everything okay?" Mai asks.

"Yeah, let's go." Temari said and they head off. "It's going to be along travel." Temari said.

"Yeah, it is." Kankurō said and Mai sighs.

"I can't shake the feeling we are being followed." Mai said, looking around. She has had this feeling the whole time in the Leaf village, no matter where she was. The trio stop, looking around.

"Yeah, I feel it too." Temari said and Mai sighs. Naruto runs over, seeing they had stop and was worried.

"What's going on? Are you three meant to head home?" Naruto asks.

"Shh." Temari tells him and Mai pulls out a kunai. Naruto looks around.

"Someone is watching." Mai tells Naruto who looks around.

"We should head back." Naruto tells them.

"Yeah." Mai whispers.

"Mai, you can't trick us!" a voice shouts and Mai looks around.

"Mafuya." Mai said. "He's here." Mai whispers.

"Naruto, get Mai to the village." Temari tells him. Naruto grabs Mai's wrist and drags her back with Temari and Kankurō close behind them. They run back through the gate and Mai sighs as she looks back, seeing Mafuya, Yuuya, Rei, Kei, Yoshiki, Sakutaro, Choushiro and Tsukasa who disappeared into the tree. Temari sighs.

"Looks like they didn't head back home like we thought they did." Kankurō said and Mai sighs.

"We have to report this to Grandma Tsunade." Naruto tells them.

"Yeah, we can't risk leaving while they are around." Temari said as they head off. Mai sighs, things weren't looking good and all she wanted to was head back to the Sand village. They made it back to the Hokage offices to see Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton with Kakashi and Yamato.

"What's going on? I thought you three were heading home." Tsunade asks.

"And Naruto, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asks.

"As we left we ran into Mafuya and the others outside the gates." Temari tells them and they look at her shock.

"Guess they came to finish the job." Naruto said, clenching his fists. "We can't let them get away with this!" Naruto shouts.

"We'll send notices to the Kazekage that you three cannot leave till this is taken care of." Tsunade tells them.

"They are right out there, we can take them!" Naruto shouts.

"No, you can't. Not yet. If you go out there reckless, they will kill you." Mai said and Naruto sighs.

"And you won't be doing anything Naruto." Tsunade tells him and Naruto looks at her shock. "You will be assigned to protect Mai, after all she is the one they are after. You and the rest of the team. Yamato will be caption. I have another mission for Kakashi." Tsunade explains. Naruto sighs, then nods and Temari looks at Yamato.

"If anything happens to her, I will be holding you responsible." Temari tells Yamato who nods.

"Don't worry, no harm will come to her." Yamato assures Temari and Mai sighs as she walks out and Yamato follows her.

"Hey Naruto, a word." Temari said, walking back and Naruto follows her.

"What is it?" Naruto asks.

"Look, this is a big ask but I am halfway through training Mai as a shinobi. Is there any way you would train her? I know this is a big ask but with those Mist shinobi around, I have to take care of them." Temari asks softly so Naruto was the only one to hear her and Naruto nods.

"Of course." Naruto said.

"Thanks, it will also keep Mai's mind off everything." Temari said.

"Naruto, you should go." Tsunade tells him and Naruto runs out to see Mai and Yamato waiting.

"Come on, we have to get the others and then head to the third training ground." Naruto tells them.

"Uh, okay. Let's go." Yamato said and they trio heads off. Mai sighs.

'I was really hoping they would believe the killed me and left. Did they see Naruto? I don't understand.' Mai thought and sighs as she looks at Naruto who smiles. Mai smiles. An answer she will never get.


	9. Chapter 9

They made it to the training ground and Mia looks around confused. She had no idea why they are here, but it was nice here. Mai looks at Yamato and sighs. She doesn't trust him. Not after all he has done to her.

"Why are we here?" Sakura asks.

"Well Temari asked a favour." Naruto replies. Mai looks over, Sakura was confused, and Naruto chuckles.

"What did she ask?" Sakura asks, getting annoyed.

"Well she wants us to…" Naruto starts, but stops when Mai walks away. "Hey, where are you going!?" Naruto asks.

"This way." Mai replies. Yamato sighs as he follows her to the river. "Still watching me closely I see." Mai replies as she sits down.

"Yeah. Get used to it, while you are here I will be watching you." Yamato tells her and Mai sighs as she lies down.

"Do you think I want to be here?" Mai asks as Naruto, Sakura and Sai walks over.

"Mai." Sakura said softly. Mai sighs as she stands up and face Yamato.

"If you and your group didn't show up, I would still be with Goku, Naoko, Yukio and Ryu. I would be happy, but you took that away from me." Mai explains.

"Hey Mai." Naruto said and Mai shakes her head.

"No." Mai said, walking back and onto the water. "My father told me that Leaf village protects the Land of Fire, yet you people attacked us. I can't just overlook that!" Mai shouts. "As I said Naruto, you should have left me." Mai whispers as she walks off.

"Mai, wait!" Naruto shouts as he chase after her. Mai stops and Naruto sighs as he stops, then place his hand on her shoulder. Mai looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"I just wanted to be happy. Why can't I just have that? Am I really caused?" Mai asks softly and Naruto looks at her shock. Mai sighs as she walks off. Naruto stood there as Sakura runs over.

"Let me talk to her." Sakura said, then runs off. Naruto sighs as Yamato and Sai walks over.

"Leave them Caption Yamato." Naruto tells him and Yamato looks at him, then at Mai and Sakura who disappeared from their sight.

"I can't do that." Yamato said and Naruto sighs as he follows Mai and Sakura.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mai sat down and leans against a tree. She has no idea where she nor does she care. Then Sakura walks over and sits by her.

"Sorry." Mai whispers.

"Don't be." Sakura tells her and Mai sighs. "I get ask Lady Tsunade to get caption Yamato to back off." Sakura offers.

"Forget it." Mai whispers as Naruto walks over. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have walked off." Mai then said, looking at Naruto.

"It's okay." Naruto said and Sakura sighs as she got up.

"I'll be back, stay here with her Naruto." Sakura tells him and walks off. Naruto walks over and sits next to Mai. The pair sat in silent for a while, Mai then sighs as she looks at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." Mai whispers and Naruto looks at her.

"Yeah." Naruto said and Mai looks away.

"What is your life like?" Mai asks softly and Naruto looks at her shock, then sighs. "I mean, do you have any family?" Mai then asks.

"My parents died, protecting me the day I was born." Naruto replies and Mai looks at him shock. Naruto chuckles. Mai sighs as she looks down.

"I'm sorry." Mai said.

"For what?" Naruto asks.

"Being such a bother." Mai replies softly. Naruto sighs, then smiles as he stands up and Mai looks at him.

"Come on." Naruto said, holding his hand out. "I promise Temari I would train you." Naruto said and Mai looks at him shock.

"You did?" Mai whispers.

"Yup, come on." Naruto said. Mai sighs, then grabs Naruto's hand and Naruto pulls her up. Mai pulls her hand free. "She said she was halfway through training you, but with Mafuya around, she is a little busy and asked me." Naruto explains as they start walking.

"You don't have to." Mai tells him and Naruto chuckles.

"I know, but I want to help." Naruto tells her and Mai looks away.

"Thank you." Mai whispers. They made it back to the others and Yamato sighs.

"So why did we come here?" Sakura asks.

"Well Temari asked me to train Mai. I thought it would be fun you could give her some tips." Naruto explains.

"Makes sense, she doesn't have any experience as a shinobi nor does her parents." Yamato said. Mai sighs.

"Will Lady Tsunade mind though?" Sakura asks.

"I'm sure she won't." Naruto replies and Mai sighs.

"If it is too much of a problem, don't worry about it." Mai tells them.

"Well… what styles do you have?" Yamato asks and Mai looks at him shock, then sighs.

"Water and wind." Mai replies.

"Wind, I have wind." Naruto said smiling.

"And when you were with Naoko, I believe that is name, that taught you everything they knew." Yamato explains and Mai nods.

"That's why Mafuya is trying to kill me. I won't tell anyone what they taught me." Mai said. "I promised Naoko." Mai adds.

"Well what can you do?" Naruto asks and Mai walks back, walking onto the water and the others followed. Mai then starts waving hand signs.

' _Work.' Mai thought. 'Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu.' Mai thought_. Then a thick mist appears and the others look around.

"You can do this jutsu." Naruto said and Mai nods.

"And a few more, yeah. It's been a while though. After… after losing them, I stop using all jutsu but my medical Ninjutsu." Mai admits. Then a hug gust of wind blows the mist away and they saw Temari and Kankurō.

"Told you it was Mai." Temari said and Kankurō sighs. Mai walks over.

"Is everything okay?" Mai asks.

"Yeah, Lady Tsunade will send someone when Gaara sends a message back so I thought we could train more." Temari explains as Naruto walks over.

"Good idea." Naruto said and Yamato sighs.

"How much does she know?" Yamato asks.

"Um… good question." Temari replies and Mai looks at him.

"We should start with the basic and go from there." Yamato explains and Mai nods.

"Okay then." Temari said.


	10. Chapter 10

Mai was walking with Temari and Kankurō, they were walking around the village. Naruto was behind them. Mai sighs, she was feeling sick. She doesn't understand, but something bad was going to happen.

"Look." Kankurō said and they look over to see a messenger bird. It was from the San.

"Come on." Temari said and they head to the Hokage's offices. They knock on the door.

"Enter!" Tsunade shouts and they walk in. "Ah, good timing. This is for you." Tsunade said and Temari walks over and grabs it.

"And?" Kankurō asks.

"Gaara says we have to get rid of the Mist shinobi before we leave, until then we stay here and help as much as we can." Temari replies.

"You are more than welcome to stay." Tsunade tells them.

"Sorry to be such a bother my lady." Mai said and Tsunade looks at her.

"It's okay." Tsunade said and Mai sighs.

"What else does it say?" Kankurō asks, seeing Temari still reading.

"Mai, have you ever seen or heard anyone in your apartment?" Temari asks and Mai sighs as she looks away, grabbing her left arm which is by her side.

"I have heard a few people, but as soon as I got in, they were gone." Mai admits.

"How long?" Naruto asks.

"Since I got the apartment. I have notices some things moved and missing." Mai replies and Tsunade sighs.

"Why didn't you come forward?" Temari asks and Mai sighs.

"I don't know." Mai whispers.

"Mai." Temari said and Mai walks out.

"Mai!" Naruto shouts and sighs. "What is going on?" Naruto asks.

"Gaara went to check on Mai's place. I don't know why he did, but he heard someone so he checked to see group of Anbu in there. As soon as he walked in, they were gone." Temari explains. "Someone there doesn't trust her, same with people here and then you have those from the Mist hunting her down." Temari adds. Naruto looks at her shock, which turn into anger.

"If it has been happening for as long as Mai said, I see why she still doesn't have an answer. She doesn't even feel safe in a place we want to be a home for her." Kankurō said.

"Mai." Naruto whispers and runs off.

"So what do we do?" Kankurō asks and Temari sighs.

"I don't know." Temari replies.

"This must be hard for her. After all she has been through, it doesn't seem to be getting better." Tsunade said as she stands up and looks out the window.

"My lady." Shizune said worried.

"I found a report of her village. According to the report, no one was alive." Tsunade explains and Temari sighs. "All the… the bodies were buried." Tsunade said.

"That poor girl. With three nations against her, she must feel like the whole world is against her." Shizune said and Temari sighs.

"Mai." Temari whispers.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mai was walking, she didn't know where she was going or anything. It was getting late.

'No matter where I go, someone is trying to kill me.' Mai thought.

"Mai!" she heard Naruto call out.

'What does he want?' Mai asks herself. Naruto then lands in front of her and Mai stops.

"Wait." Naruto said and Mai sighs.

"What is it?" Mai asks.

"We… I… you shouldn't go alone." Naruto replies.

"As I said Naruto, you should have left me." Mai whispers as she looks away.

"Are you really going to give up so easily?" Naruto asks and Mai sighs.

"And what am I supposed to do Naruto?" Mai asks, looking at Naruto with tears in her eyes. Naruto looks at her shock. "I'm not like you or the others. I don't know what to do!" Mai tells him and Naruto sighs.

"It's not easy, when everything is against you, is it? You feel alone, done you." Naruto said and Mai nods. "I know that feeling too well, I have been in that dark place." Naruto admits and Mai sighs.

"You are lucky though, you found a way out. I'm stuck." Mai whispers as she goes to walk pass Naruto, but Naruto grabs her hand. Mai blush as she looks at him.

"You don't have to be alone anymore. Temari, Kankurō and Gaara care about you." Naruto tells her. "I'm sure right now Gaara is working on finding those who have been in apartment." Naruto explains and Mai sighs.

"How can you be so positive?" Mai asks softly.

"Because that's who I am." Naruto replies with a smile and Mai smiles. "Come on." Naruto said walking off.

"Where are we going?" Mai asks.

"Well after that training, I'm sure you are hungry. My treat." Naruto said.

"Are you sure?" Mai asks.

"Yup, come on." Naruto replies and Mai smiles.

"You're a good friend." Mai whispers and Naruto smiles.

"Come on." Naruto said.

"Okay." Mai said and the pair heads off.


	11. Chapter 11

Mai wakes up to the sound a door closing. Mai looks over to see Naruto with a bag, smiling and Mai smiles.

"Morning, I'll get breakfast ready." Naruto said and Mai nods.

"Okay." Mai whispers, sitting up. She stayed with Naruto last night, he gave her his bed while he slept on the floor. They spent most of the night playing card games. Mai got up and sat at the small round table. Naruto sat the two cup of ramen on the table, pouring hot water into them and sits the chopsticks on top to keep the lid close. Mai smiles. "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday." Mai whispers.

"With what?" Naruto asks, sitting down, sitting across from Mai who looks away and blush.

"With… with the crying. I know you had it harder than me and I sounded like a baby last night, crying over nothing." Mai explains.

"You haven't told anyone how you truly felt in a while, have you?" Naruto asks and Mai shakes her head. "At least you know you can talk to me." Naruto said smiling and Mai looks at him.

"Thank you, you're a good friend." Mai said smiling. They then heard knocking and Naruto got up and walks off. Mai sighs as she got up and walks to the hallway as Naruto open the door. Temari, Kankurō and Sakura was there.

"Oh hey Sakura, Temari, Kankurō." Naruto greets.

"Here you are Mai." Temari said.

"Uh, come on in." Naruto said, walking back and Mai sighs as Sakura closes the door. Kankurō, Temari and Sakura then take the shoes off and walked in.

"What happened last night?" Temari asks worried.

"I… I um…" Mai starts and sighs.

"We hanged out." Naruto tells Temari as he sits down and Mai walks back and sits down across from Naruto. "We lost track of time so she crashed here." Naruto adds smiling.

"Sorry." Mai whispers and Temari sighs as she sits down next to Mai and Kankurō sits on the other side of Mai.

"We're just glad you are okay." Kankurō said and Mai nods. Sakura sighs as she sits down next to Temari as Naruto slides a cup of ramen to Mai who smiles.

"Thank you." Mai whispers.

"So you just woke up, did you?" Temari asks and Mai nods.

"Yeah, we were up late last night." Mai said.

"Well you two better hurry up and eat, Lady Tsunade wants to talk to us." Sakura tells them.

"Okay." Naruto said as he starts eating and Mai nods as she starts eating.

"From what I heard, it doesn't sound good." Temari said and Mai sighs.

'Mafuya.' Mai thought. After breakfast they head off to the Hokage's offices. Sakura knocks and sighs.

"Enter!" Tsunade shouts. They walk in to see Tsunade with Shizune, Tonton, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Yamato and Kakashi. Mai sighs as they walk over and Mai stayed close to Temari.

"Sorry we are late, Naruto and Mai slept in." Sakura said and Mai sighs.

"We have report another village was attack, again by those rouge Mist shinobi." Tsunade tells them. "Your mission is to find them and to stop them." Tsunade tells them and Mai sighs.

"We have to be careful, these are A-rank and S-rank ninjas." Kakashi warns everyone and Mai sighs. Temari looks at her worried.

"You better go, the village isn't far. It's south-west from here." Tsunade tells them.

"Right, everyone gear up and meet at the gate in ten." Kakashi tells them and everyone heads off.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Mai admits.

"We should grab our gear, just in case." Kankurō said and Temari nods.

"Good idea." Temari said and Mai yawns.

"Okay." Mai said. They made it back and got everything. Mai sighs as she place her hand on the hidden Mist forehead protector that she has wrapped around her left arm. 'Naoko, what do I do?' Mai asks herself and sighs as she walks out to see Temari and Kankurō waiting.

"Ready?" Temari asks and Mai nods.

"Let's go." Kankurō said and the trio heads off. They made their way to the gates. Mai was walking behind Temari and Kankurō.

"Mai!" she heard Naruto shouts so she stops and looks back as Naruto runs over.

"Ready?" Naruto asks as they started walking.

"I guess." Mai replies. "A little worried." Mai admits.

"I can tell." Naruto said and Mai sighs. They made it to the gates to see everyone waiting. "Don't worry, everything will got to plan and we will stop them." Naruto tells Mai who nods.

"Let's move." Kakashi said and they head off. Mai sighs, she was with Temari who smiles.

"Hey, are you okay?" Temari asks.

"Yeah, let's take care of them." Mai replies and Temari smiles.

"Yeah." Temari said smiling and Mai nods.

'And where I got after this, I don't know.' Mai thought. She isn't sure if she should stay in the Sand or leave. 'Time will tell.' Mai thought.


	12. Chapter 12

They made it to the village and Mai sighs.

"Mai." Sakura said and Mai nods, then the pair runs off with Hinata close behind them.

"I'll find out the death total." Kakashi said walking off and Naruto sighs.

"Someone is coming." Yamato said. Everyone looks over as a Mist shinobi lands in front of them. A woman. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. "And you are?" Yamato asks as five hunter-nin lands behind her.

"My name is Seiko Terumī." Seiko introduces as Kakashi, Mai, Hinata and Sakura.

"And what are you doing here?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto, wait." Mai tells him. "Are you here for Mafuya, Yuuya, Rui, Kei, Yoshiki, Sakutaro, Choushiro and Tsukasa?" Mai asks and Seiko nods.

"I am." Seiko said, pulling out to scrolls and holds them out. "Lady Fifth Mizukage sends her deeps apologise for not stopping these criminal sooner. These are for the Hokage and Kazekaga." Seiko said, bowing her head. Kakashi grabs one and Temari grabs the other. "I would like to offer assistance to stop these men from killing more people." Seiko explains, looking at them.

"What was your name? I missed it?" Mai asks.

"Seiko Terumī." Seiko replies.

"Seiko, I'm sorry you name sounds familiar." Mai said. "Um, do know someone name Naoko?" Mai asks softly.

"Yes, I use to know a man name Naoko. He went missing with a few other people." Seiko replies.

"Sorry." Mai said.

"So back to the mission, stopping these rouge shinobi." Kakashi said and Seiko nods.

"Still, it is good to know that the Mist is doing something about this." Kankurō admits.

"After the fourth, a large amount of shinobi left. We have been tracking them down. It hasn't been easy." Seiko explains.

"Lady Seiko." a hunter-nin said and Seiko puts her hand up and he sighed.

"Enough, we are here to kill Mafuya, Yuuya, Rui, Kei, Yoshiki, Sakutaro, Choushiro and Tsukasa." Seiko tells her.

"But my lady, these people can't be trusted. Especially the one wearing a Mist headband." another hunter-nin said. Seiko looks at Mai who grabs the band.

"It's a gift, from Naoko." Mai whispers.

"You knew him, didn't you?" Seiko asks, walking up to Mai. Naruto walks over and grabs Mai's arm. If she tried anything, he was pulling Mai to safety.

"He took me in, but was killed three years ago with Goku, Ryu and Yukio." Mai replies.

"I see, thank you for telling me." Seiko said bowing. "You shall keep the headband that was given to you by him. Naoko was a stubborn man and knowing he trusted you, shows there was good in him." Seiko explains and Mai nods.

"Lady Seiko." The first hunter-nin said and Seiko smiles.

"The people said they headed west." Hinata said.

"Then west we go." Naruto said. "You okay Mai?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah." Mai whispers.

"May I have a word with you Mai?" Seiko asks and Mai nods. Naruto lets her go and watch the pair walk away. Seiko drop down to one knee so she was eye level with Mai.

"Lady Seiko." the second hunter-nin said. Mai looks at Seiko worried.

"Are they after you?" Seiko asks. "Mafuya may be a killer, but most of the time he has a reason." Seiko adds.

"Yeah, they are." Mai whispers. "They knew they were no match against Lord Gaara so the found a way to get me out. I fell for it." Mai explains.

"You know hold too many secretes and techniques that belong to our village. They see you as a threat." Seiko said. "Naoko was a man that didn't do anything for no reason. He saw something in you. I know Naoko, he was a friend of mine." Seiko explains and Mai looks at her shock. "For that reason alone, is why I want to protect you, Mai." Seiko tells her.

"I… I…" Mai whispers. "Thank you." Mai whispers.

"Stay close to me then." Seiko said standing up and Mai nods. They walked back over and Naruto sighs.

"Lady Seiko." the first hunter-nin.

"Until Mafuya, Yuuya, Rui, Kei, Yoshiki, Sakutaro, Choushiro and Tsukasa have been killed we will be working with the Leaf and Sand." Seiko tells the hunter-nin

"Yes Lady Seiko." all five hunter-nin said at the same time.

"This is going to be interesting." Kiba said and Akamaru barks.

"We have a common goal, let's just work with that. Once this is taken care of, we all go our own way." Seiko explains.

"Agreed." Kakashi said with a nod.

"What are we waiting for, let's go already." Naruto said.

"He's right, if we don't move now, we will lose them." Yamato said and Kakashi nods.

"Okay, let's go." Kakashi said and they head off. Mai sighs as she looks at Seiko.

"What did she say?" Temari asks.

"She knew Naoko." Mai replies, looking at her. "She said Naoko wasn't a man that did things for no reason. He saw something in me. She… she wants to protect me." Mai explains and Temari looks at her shock and Kankurō.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Kankurō said.

"Just get ready for anything." Temari said and Mai sighs.

"Hinata, do you seem them?" Kakashi asks.

"I see eight of them, I believe it is them. There is a clearing ahead." Hinata explains.

"They're waiting for us." Mai said.

"Yeah, they are." Seiko said. "Mafuya has always been like that."

"You know them well." Kakashi said.

"I have done missions with them before." Seiko admits.

"Lady Seiko." a hunter-nin said.

"You are very open with this." Naruto said.

"What is there to hide?" Seiko asks. They came to the clearing to see Mafuya, Yuuya, Rui, Kei, Yoshiki, Sakutaro, Choushiro and Tsukasa waiting.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Mafuya asks. "Lady Mizukage sent her own cousin out." Mafuya said and Seiko smiles as the others look at her shock.

"It has been too long boys." Seiko said walking forward. "My beloved cousin sent me out because I bugged her till she said I can go." Seiko adds, grabbing her katana. Naruto looks back to see the five hunter-nin gone and sighs.

"It is always good to see you Seiko." Yuuya said smiling and Seiko smiles.

"You eight have gone too far." Seiko said.

"Let's settle this then." Mafuya said and Seiko chuckles.

"Let's. You are outnumbered and out matched." Seiko said. Mai grabs both katana and got ready as Temari grabs her fan and Kankurō grabs two scrolls.

"This is going to get ugly." Mai said.

"As Seiko said, we have the advantage here." Naruto said smiling. Then a giant fire dragon came their way. Seiko runs ahead and Mai sighs as she runs over.

"Mai!" Temari shouts.

"Ready for a new trick." Seiko said and Mai looks at her. "Water Style: Water Wall." Seiko said, then a fence of water blown out from the mouth. Mai takes two step back and Seiko smiles as the fire dragon was defeated, leaving a wall of mist. Then Mafuya, Yuuya, Rui, Kei, Yoshiki, Sakutaro, Choushiro and Tsukasa jumps through and Seiko smiles as the others runs over and they started fighting. Mai saw Yoshiki and sighs. Yoshiki attacks and Mai blocks.

"Temari!" she heard Kankurō shout. She looks over, then was kicked by Yoshiki. Mai then saw Temari's Giant Folding Fan. She grabs it as she stands up, then takes a deep breath as she remembers her training with this. 'Work.' Mai though and swings the fan, causing a giant gust of wind, knocking Yoshiki back. She then saw Temari in trouble as she runs over. It was Kei

"Now Mia!" Temari shouts and Mai using the fan again, knocking Kei back. Then a hunter-nin jumps down and killed him. Temari walks over and Mai hands the fan over. "All that training finally came handy." Temari said and Mai nods as she looks back. It was over. Mafuya, Yuuya, Rui, Yoshiki, Sakutaro, Choushiro and Tsukasa were killed.

"It's over." Mai whispers. "You're hurt." Mai said, seeing a cut on Temari's left arm. Temari sighs. Mai walks closer and started healing it.

"I didn't even notices." Temari whispers as Kankurō runs over.

"Good work Mai." Kankurō said and Mai smiles.

"We'll keep the training up with the fan. I'll see if you can get your own." Temari said.

"There." Mai said, finishing healing Temari.

"Thanks." Temari said as Naruto, Sakura and Sai runs over.

"Are you three okay?" Naruto asks and Temari nods.

"We're fine." Temari said, folding her fan up and puts it on her back.

"I can't believe it's over." Mai said as Yamato, Kakashi, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Shino walks over.

"Yeah, a little easy if you ask me." Yamato said as Seiko walks over.

"I am still sorry for what has happened here and the pain Mafuya and the others caused to you all." Seiko said.

"We better head back and report this to Lady Hokage, give her the scroll." Kakashi explains.

"And we need to get back to Gaara, update him." Temari adds and Mai nods.

"Once we are done here, we will head back and let Lady Mizukage know the news." Seiko said. "Take care." Seiko said walking off.

"So this is goodbye then." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I know Gaara would be worried. We have to get back as soon as we can." Temari explains.

"Well until next." Kakashi said and Kankurō nods. Naruto looks at Mai who was panting.

"Are you okay Mai?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mai replies.

"This is the second time she used a fan. Took a lot out of her." Temari explains.

"I'm okay." Mai said.

"You have a safe trip back." Kakashi said.

"I hope to see you soon Mai." Sakura said.

"Same." Mai whispers. "Take care."

"Come on." Temari said. The trio head off and Mai yawns.

"We will take a break in the Land of Rivers." Kankurō said.

"Good idea." Temari said, looking at Mai.

"I can make it." Mai said and Temari smiles.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a long trip back, but Temari, Kankurō and Mai made it back to the Sand village without any dramas. They head to see Gaara. Mai sighs.

"Still sinking in." Temari said and Mai nods.

"Yeah, I guess." Mai whispers. They made it to the Kazekage's offices and knocks.

"Enter!" they heard Gaara shout and they walk in.

"We're back." Kankurō said as Mai closes the door. They three stood in front of Gaara.

"Thank goodness." Gaara said.

"Mafuya, Yuuya, Rui, Kei, Yoshiki, Sakutaro, Choushiro and Tsukasa are dead. We met a Mist shinobi name Seiko and five hunter-nin that helped us take care of them and of course the Leaf." Kankurō explains.

"So it's over?" Gaara asks.

"Yeah, it's over." Kankurō replies.

"Also here." Temari said, pulling out the scroll Seiko gave her and hands it over. "It is from Lady Mizukage." Temari said and Gaara opens it.

"I see." Gaara said.

"And?" Kankurō asks.

"She sends her deepest apologies for not acting on this sooner." Gaara said. "It's late, we will talk more tomorrow morning." Gaara tells them and they head off.

"Try and get some rest Mai." Temari tells her and Mai nods.

"Of course." Mai said. Mai heads off and made it to her apartment, kicking her shoes off and locks the door. Mai yawns as she grabbed a quick bite to eat and then lies down in bed.

'Naoko, what did you see in me?' Mai asks herself and sighs. She then heard a creek and quickly got up, grabbing a kunai since both of her Katanas are in the living area. She peeps out to see five Anbu in her living area. Her bag was hiding under the coffee table. She kicked it under there and now she is glade she did. Mai hides behind the door as two Anbu came this way. One walked to the far side with the other was on this side. Mai walks behind him and holds kunai to the back of his neck. "Who are you?" Mai asks and the Anbu chuckles.

"So you are home." he said and Mai sighs.

"Why are you in my apartment?" Mai asks.

"You don't get the answer to that." he replies. Mai was then grabbed from behind, dropping the kunai and the Anbu turns around. "You don't belong here." he tells Mai who sighs.

"Let me go!" Mai shouts. Then the Anbu punches her in the gut and Mai gaps in pain. Mai was then thrown out into the living area and sighs. Five against one. Mai quickly jumps over the lounge and grabs both of her Katanas. She looks at them and sighs.

"You can't win." the Anbu that punched Mai said, walking out.

'They're masks are creepy.' Mai thought and sighs. 'I know I can't win, but I have to fight.' Mai thought and sighs.

"Fine then, teach her a lesion." the Anbu said. Mai takes a deep breath as they attack her, she fought back. She then lost one Katana. Then she was stabbed though the shoulder and Mai screams as she drops the other. She was then beaten and thrown into her kitchen area. Mai moans in pain. She was covered in cuts, scrapes and is weak. Mai goes to get up but was knocked down. Then she heard a knock at the door. She looks up to see she was alone.

'How do they do that?' Mai asks and moans in pain. She couldn't stand.

"Mai, we are coming in!" she heard Temari shout. Mai grabs the kitchen counter and slowly follows it to see Temari with Kankurō and Gaara. Gaara said her and runs over.

"Mai." Temari said worried. Mai tried walking to Gaara, but collapse and Gaara caught her. Temari and Kankurō runs over.

"Who did this?" Gaara asks.

"Anbu." Mai replies softly.

"She needs help." Temari said and Gaara sighs.

"I'm not safe here, am I?" Mai asks.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Gaara said, helping Mai up. Mai leans into Gaara with her arm over his shoulder.

"Here." Kankurō said walking over to Mai's other side and they head out. Mai felt weak.

"It hurts." Mai whispers.

"Stay with us." Temari tells her. They made it to the hospital and got her treated. Mai sighs. Gaara was standing to her left while Kankurō and Temari to her right. Mai moans in pain.

"Easy." Temari tells her and Mai sighs.

"Gaara, any leads on who is behind this?" Kankurō asks.

"None. I have been working on it." Gaara replies.

"Mai, get some rest." Temari tells her and Mai slowly falls asleep. Temari waits awhile until speaking. "She isn't allow to be alone." Temari tells them.

"Agreed." Gaara said. "It seems you two are the only ones I trust with this. I'll get Mai to stay with me as much as I can while you two find any clues." Gaara explains.

"Got it." Kankurō said and Temari nods.

"Okay." Temari whispers.

"You are worried." Gaara said and Temari sighs.

"It's just… something Shizune said." Temari said and Kankurō sighs.

"With three nations against her, she must feel like the whole world is against her." Kankurō said and Gaara sighs. "That's what you're thinking about, isn't it?" Kankurō asks and Temari nods.

"We have people here trying to kill her, we still don't know who attacked her at the Leaf village and who knows if more people from the Mist will come for her." Temari explains.

"Enough." Gaara said. "One at a time."

"Gaara is right." Kankurō said and Temari nods.

"Okay, what do we do?" Temari asks and Gaara sighs.

"We work on a list." Kankurō replies and Gaara nods.

* * *

 **And that is it for my second Naruto fanfic… I'm still new and need a lot more practices, but if I don't try I will never get better… anyway, like always this is MileSPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
